New beginning to a new end
by cloudshadow0
Summary: A New End. SephirothxCloud
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If owned final fantasy 7 or any of the characters I certainly would not have time to write stupid disclaimer. I hate them!  
  
A/N: Hey. It's me. I have had much time to write but I started this story in my head and just had to get it out for all of you my adoring fan. *Waves like queen Diana*.  
  
No one can change this, except me.  
  
Cloud tilted his head back to lean against the tree trunk. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion. His mind would not let him fall asleep for what he was going to have to do in a matter of hours to the one he had such fond memories of. Fate was cruel. Jenova was worse. Just the thought of her made his body tense with anger and fill with the energy to kill her. He would make her pay for the turmoil she had put him, his friends and his love threw. He closed his eyes. He filled his mind of thoughts of the past, with his silver haired lover.  
  
"First time you have been home since you joined SOLDIER and yet you wont go see your friends?" Sephiroth wondered. "Why?" He waited for an answer, but got nothing. He lifted clouds head to his eye line with his index finger. He stared into silent pools of blue eternity. He laid a small kiss on clouds fore head. With a grin he said in a cocky commanding voice.  
  
"Cadet I order you to go see your family!" He said still cradling clouds face. Cloud giggled.  
  
"I cant I have no friends other than you. My mom but I wanted to wait till tomorrow to see her, tonight I just want to spend with you sephy." He stood on his tippy toes begging for a kiss. Sephiroth picked him up in his mighty arms and pressed his lips to clouds.  
  
"I love you sephy."  
  
"I will always love you cloud."  
  
He was startled awake by a bolt 2 strike between his legs. He looked over his friends. All still a sleep. He wandered how they stayed asleep with the noise of the attack. He looked closely onto Tifa. A green energy outlined her body. Sleepel. They had all been put under a big sleepel spell, but by who wasn't obvious to cloud. He heard a small stifle laugh in the bushes nest to him. He jumped up sword ready in hand and magic flowing to his ice material. He searched the bushes with his eyes but saw nothing he followed the bush line. Still nothing he looked down at the scorch mark to make sure that he had not been dreaming. The ground lay black and burnt. The indention was usual to a lightning strike. He took a step toward the bushes. Hearing acute to any sound that might come. What had tried to hit him with a bolt 2 spell and put all his friends under a sleepel spell? This was dangerous country. A day away from the crater mouth where Jenova plotted to kill the planet.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt an old friend would you?" A voice all to familiar said in his ear as his chest pressed against his back. Fear stuck his muscles. His body froze in fear. He felt the breath of his old friend on his ear. Sephiroth's hands went to clouds hips. "Don't fear me cloud." He whispered. His voice was ecstasy to cloud ears. Tears rolled down cloud's cheeks unforgiving.  
  
"How can I not?" He said. Sephiroth's hands encircled his waist. The touch made his knees go weak, they betrayed his will and buckled. Sephiroth held him close. Turning him in his arms to face him. Cloud saw the real Sephiroth in his eyes. Knowing what cloud was looking at, Sephiroth sat down against the tree. He sat cloud in his lap facing him.  
  
"She released me for one night so that she could use me to try and stop you from kill us." Cloud didn't under stand and Sephiroth knew from his bewildered looks. " She knows me, everything, she knows the only place I want to be is here with you. So she let me. Thinking it would weaken you in the final battle, but you mustn't stop or the planet will die. You must kill me. Do you understand? You must go beyond your love and consciences. Please do it for me." Cloud stared in Sephiroth's glowing emerald eyes, filled with pain. Tears didn't stop themselves from raining down clouds checks. He loved Sephiroth so much. He just nodded not wanting to talk about what he would have to do tomorrow. He buried his head in Sephiroth's chest and cried.  
  
"I'm sorry I should not have come, but I could not spend my free night with out you in my arms. Please forgive me my love." He kissed the top of clouds head. Cloud pressed his lips hard to sephiroths. Tongs wildly entwined. They kissed as hard and as passionately as they cloud for they knew it would be the last time to ever be together. Cloud ran his hands up Sephiroth chest, felling his rigid muscles. Seph ran his hands under clouds shirt. His skin tingled with pleasure. Seph raised clouds shirt above his head. Cloud did the same to the black leather on Sephiroth. With In a few minuets they both stood there naked, franticly kissing groping and wishing for more time. They lay there exhausted from the encounter. The morning light started to breach the horizon. Space between them nonexistent, eyes closed savoring every second. Cloud could hear Sephiroth's heart beat. A tear dropped on to clouds check. He looked up to see a tearful Sephiroth. "What's wrong my love?" he said.  
  
"I'll never get to be with you ever again. After today the planet will be safe but I will be dead." He looked into the sad serious indigo eyes of his heart bearer. He knew she was coming for him as they speak. A hideous monster, born only to take his love away from him. He could feel her getting closer with every breath he took. He stood up, and put on his pants. Cloud was now pooling in his tears.  
  
"No.no. no.No She Can Not Have You, YOU ARE MINE!" It startled seph to hear him yell. Cloud stood up determined not to let this happen. He kept muttering, "You are mine" as he threw on his clothes, Armour, banicle, materia. He switched his material with some others while his friends slept. Sephiroth stared on as energy radiated from his body. Was this a new limit break? The energy flashed all different colors as he checked his materia. With his sword as his final preparation he grabbed Sephiroth and took off. To the high wind. They had stored the tiny bronco on the highwind he would leave that for his friends. Seph let him self be drug as they ran threw the bone forest to the field next to shore. They climbed the ladder and headed to the control room. Once there, Sephiroth finally got his voice back.  
  
"Cloud what are you doing this has to happen." Cloud ignored him and begun the countdown as he had seen done a million times. Sephiroth could feel Jenova's anger rising. He tried to block it out of his mind.  
  
"cloud.Cloud.CLOUD!" He grabbed his busy hands and stared at him.  
  
"This has to happen please don't let the opportunity slip by." Cloud laughed. Which scared Sephiroth.  
  
"Tell me dose Jenova have anywhere to put materia." Cloud said cloud in a mocking sort of way but it was not directed at Sephiroth.  
  
"No she is just a monstrous figure she only makes or uses any kind of flesh when she has to fight." He thought of the body hojo had captured and used. Cloud thought for a minuet.  
  
"So she dose have an original form in a way." He said obviously was planning something. Sephiroth shook his head yes.  
  
"It's the only thing holding her to this world." His sad trying to think the same as cloud. "Cloud what are you thinking. You have to take me back and finish this right. It's the only way"  
  
"Nope sorry Charlie I'm making another way and who ever doesn't like it can kiss my &^%.!" He started the engines and roared off the beach toward Migar. Jenova screamed in his head.  
  
"Cloud please stop it must end." He set his detonation for mideel and put it on autopilot. He didn't realize he knew how to do that. He turned around and stared into beautiful mako eyes.  
  
"Trust me." It was little more than a whisper. Cloud kissed him as blackness took him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money form the characters or this stories.  
  
A/N: hey I know this is not my best work but I getting it to you and then I'm going to revise it. thank you for be patient.  
  
Crickets creaked around him and he heard a constant bubble so low, no one with out soldier training could not have heard it. He felt the masamune under his shoulder. He opened his sleepy eyes. It was night but what he saw before him shocked him, a pool of mako. He jumped to his so as it would not touch him. He was about fifteen feet away from the shore. He could smell the pungent scent of mako.  
  
He looked to the sides of him to find cloud. No sign. He heard a bubble as cloud emerged at the center of the pool cover in the life stream, head tilted to the sky arms spread eagle. Sephiroth watched as he kept emerging till he was ten feet above the surface. Cloud started silently chanting something. He started spinning clockwise. His speed increased every second, until he was nothing but a blur. Sephiroth sat there in awe, as his love floated and span before his eyes. The mako cloud was drenched in started to glow brighter and brighter till he was illuminated more than the sun. Sephiroth shielded his eyes. The light stopped and Seph saw cloud fall to the mako pool life less.  
  
"CLOUD!!" He jumped in with out hesitation. He knew cloud probably already had a major case of mako poisoning. He swam to the center. He dove in and searched around for cloud he came back up for a breath fear growing in him by the second. Who knew how deep these pools could go. He came back up for another breath when a pair of arms encircled his chest under his arms. It scared the &%*# out of him.  
  
He turned around ready to strike when he saw cloud smiling at him still cover in the thick green goo. Sephiroth pounced on him with relief. He wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed his lips hard on clouds as tears streamed down his checks. Cloud did the same. With a smile. Holding him close. Sephiroth raped clouds mouth he kept on till it was absolutely necessary for him to take a breath. He stared in clouds eyes.  
  
"Oh god I thought I lost you." He gave him another quick kiss.  
  
"I wont hurt us anymore." Cloud said bluntly. Accepting the kiss. Sephiroth looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What wont?" He stared at cloud in fear. He wondered if cloud had gone insane from mako poisoning. With that he realized that he was still in chin deep mako. He swept cloud up and ran/swam out of the pool. Cloud wrapped his hands around Seph's face and giggle as he made it a shore.  
  
"The mako won't. The life stream has no harmful affects on us anymore. We have been subject to its poisons for all our life so it has decided to help us by making us immune. They understand that it poses a danger to the success of my plan so I asked them to bless me, and they did you also." Sephiroth was so taken by shock he didn't notice that he was still holding cloud in his arms, which really didn't bother cloud at all. He was enjoying the shock he just gave his love.  
  
"What? I don't understand what plan?" At that second he heard an ear piercing scream they both knew who it was from and why. Sephiroth imeditly took action throwing cloud into the pool of mako and diving for his sword.  
  
"NO SEPH GET BACK IN THE MAKO. SHE CANT HURT IN HERE!!" cloud yelled as a hideous monster climbed out of the foliage. He jumped out of the pool grabbing Sephiroth before he was hit with a dark orange tentacle. Throwing him backing into the pool with him.  
  
"STOP. She can't touch us in here." He held Sephiroth as he struggled to put cloud behind him in a protective manner. He was touched by it but it was useless. Sephiroth looked stunned at the realization, but he knew he was right. Jenova shrieked as he saidthat, she had heard him. He took Sephiroth by the chin, cradling his face. He stared directly into his eyes.  
  
"Its time to end this, you stare here in the pool and be mycheerleader like you destined to be." He said with a giggle. Sephiroth jabbed him in the ribs. As he pressed his hungry lips to clouds. "That's my palm palm girl." He laughed as Sephiroth tackled him with another kiss. Cloud ran his hands threw seph long silver hair as he stated toward his opponent. Sephiroth stared on as cloud drudged threw the glowing green mako. Cloud grabbed his sword as he stared showdown style at Jenova. They encircled each other as thefear in Sephiroth grew exponentially. Cloud swirled his sword as he was taught in soldier to warm up his wrists.  
  
Jenova made the first move; she bore the same tentacle at cloud over ten times watching him jump and twirl out of its way. Next it was clouds turn to strike. Recovering from the last attempted strike, he threw a bolt three spell hurtling toward Jenova. She attempted to dodge it but it struck her deformed hip. She cried out in pure pain. Sephiroth wanted to actually wanted to cheer but the knew would only distract cloud.  
  
Cloud was surprised to be knocked across the way by another monster. Sephiroth knew it was another Jenova clone. The anger in Sephiroth flared as he watched the Jenova take advantage of his momentary weakness. He grabbed his sword off his hip and ran preparing two flare spells. He reached the edge of the pool when they were thrown off of cloud and into the pool of life stream. Sephiroth helped cloud up as they turned and watched the hideous things scream in pure torture and agony. They boiled and ripped as their screams pierced the night air. They eventually lay limp dissolving into the green water. I looked at cloud in disappointment.  
  
"You know those were only clones, right." Cloud looked at him with a duh look.  
  
"You know were the original body is stored don't you?" He had that "I'm planning something big" look in his eyes. Sephiroth shock his head yes. As he felt another one coming stronger than the last.  
  
"Cloud they will keep coming stronger and stronger till she has to rest which will only be for about a day and then she will be back to full strength, so I don't understand what this is for." Cloud stared at him with concern and hurt in his eyes. //I wish I hadn't said that like that I didn't mean to hurt him. His eyes. They are my only weakness.// "I'm sorry I so trust you it's just that you are the most important thing to me and if anything happens to you I will not be able to live. That means that the planet will die with you and I owe it too much to let that happen to it or to you. Cloud looked down at the ground to hide his blush. He looked back up to his love. //He is so perfect. How could anything ever think about hurting him with out dieing of their own remorse?//  
  
"Ok if we let her send her best till she can't send anymore. Then we seek her out. And then Aries will be free to set holy lose. But we must weaken her before we attack." Sephiroth looked at me bewildered. He tilted his head toward the sky. A huge red meteor, flaming and flinging shards toward eastern continent. It hung directly over migar. Sephiroth looked toward me with fear resonating from his eyes. I knew that I was the only one to ever see him with that emotion. My heart sank as I heard another ear piercing scream.I flung my sword out to be shocked by a small monster that looked so much like the original. I looked to Sephiroth his eyes equally torn in confusion. I looked back to she her tilt her head back and laugh as if we were the equalivalant of all the jokes in the world. Cloud looked over to see sephiroth stone cold without emotion my mind filled with fear. "Sephiroth get back in the pool she cant use her magic on you if you do."  
  
"No." He says devoid of all emotion except anger. 


	3. chapter3

Chapter 2 

My mind thudded against a wall with this new discovery. I stared on blankly as she smiled and looked her self over. She pointed at Sephiroth with a come here motion. He hesitated but eventually he began to walk out of the Mako pool. I tried to do something but my mind was numb and my feet felt a million miles away. My magic felt like it had turned to ice inside me. When I watched Sephiroth get on his knees in front of her I felt a binder of emotion. Hate. Fear. Sadness. Regret. My eyes began to water. She once again began to stare at me. This time with fire in her eyes. For some reason I felt her command for me to bow at her feet she gave me the same come here motion that she gave to Sephiroth. My feet suddenly began to walk, but not under my control. I looked from my feet to Jenova back and forth till I was sitting two inches form her feet. My eyes water but I would not let them tear. I looked over to Sephiroth he had a glazed look in his eyes his magic had turned to burning evil. I looked back down as she began to laugh like an evil conquer. She laughed for what seemed to be an eternity. I fought tears back. But the more she laughs, the more I wanted to cry. She put her hand on the back of my head. My magic was draining.

I could no longer fight back the tears. A single tear dropped. I watched it. It seemed to crawl at a snails pace to the ground. It was shocked to see it stop a centimeter before the ground. I could not help but stare at it. It began to glow. The color changed to every color before glowing green. It was the same color as mako. Its light shown on me. I felt something break inside me I hit the ground as everything acme rushing back. My feet, my power. My love. I had control. Without looking I knee that the mako pool behind me was glowing. But not from ancients, from me I felt everyone inside me. I stood despite Jenova's effort to hold me down.

I looked her straight in the eye. Her anger flared but also inside she was scared. My sword felt like it craved her blood. I reached for Sephiroth's shoulder. She screeched and tried to grab my hand. Her hand flew through the air but so slow it would have taken over two minuets for her to grab my hand. I lifted Sephiroth to my eye line and kissed him on the lips leaving a slight green mako glow. I grabbed Jenova's hand and twisted it back ward. Time regain its speed she screeched from the pain in her arm. My sword held in the air as I flung my hand to her neck. Her eyes held nothing but fear. I felt Sephiroth's hand on my shoulder, telling me to make her death. 

"You will no longer rein over anyone." She tried to struggle but my strength was beyond anything she could muster.

"You can not change my destiny." She laughed, but her eyes did not agree with her statement. 

"Only _I can change this." My eyes turned pure green. With this mako flowed from me into her. She screeched and I heard it burning and purifying her she glowed a green so bright that Sephiroth had to turn his head. Her soul flouted from her body. Her body exploded all over. Her soul gently flouted to the mako pool and was gone._

I turned to Sephiroth. With my eyes still green. I closed them and regained my normal. I wrapped him in a hug that I feared would hurt him. But my heart would not let me let go of him. We eventually parted and began to walk back to the highwind. 

"Nice parlor trick." Sephiroth said I laughed and jabbed him in the ribs. 


End file.
